The invention relates to card wires (or carding wires). The card wires have an improved tooth shape. The front of the tooth is designed in order to have excellent fiber retention properties combined with good strength and fatigue resistance of the teeth. The card wires can e.g. be used on doffers on cards for short fiber spinning (so called revolving flat cards as used in e.g. cotton fiber spinning) and on workers, doffers and condensers on roller cards as e.g. used in nonwoven industry.